Tell Me A Story
by Frost-Giant-Blue
Summary: Lady Sigyn comes across Loki reading one of her favorite books during his imprisonment, and the more they speak, the more wary she becomes. She always had an attraction to trouble, now she wonders how well she'll fare against the charming God of mischief himself... Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Retelling

AN:  
Hello readers! I'm new to this site, but I have a few years of creative writing experience and RPing, and I always love reading the fanfictions that come through here. I cannot take credit for this story's premise, it's from Vikkikate89 on tumblr! I hope you enjoy the story, it takes place at the events of Thor the Dark World. I am very active and I'll try to post at least once every 2 days! I hope you enjoy it, I'd love to hear what you think!

Loki's emerald eyes scanned the book in his hands. Guards walked to and from his cell, having to keep constant vigilance in regard to this particular prisoner, as ordered by king Odin. Though he would not admit to it, the solitude of his cell left him longing for even a little interaction. He'd entertain himself by speaking to the guards stationed by his cell, prodding them, mocking them to the point where he was sure one of them even resigned, seeing as he had not come back to work. Though, eventually they were instructed to just ignore him, leaving him bored once again. The only thing he had now were the books that his mother Frigga left. She knew of his fondness of reading, of course, she was the one that encouraged this passion for books since he was a child. Right now, it served as his escape from these enchanted prison walls. He licked his thumb, using it to turn the page. He sat by the transparent cell wall, his ankles crossed, leaned up against the white frames. He'd glance up on occasion to see who was passing by, and ignored the rabble of the prisoners across from him. People would come by every day, mostly guards. Few people visited the dungeon, where the most dangerous prisoners were held. There were a few new faces that went by, family visiting family, sometimes even children, though Loki didn't understand who would allow children to visit in the Asgardian dungeon. There was only one person who he counted on to visit every day, a noble lady he recognized from court, Lady Sigyn.  
She was escorted by 2 guards constantly during her visit. Who she was visiting, he did not know, nor could he muster the energy to care. In one occasion, they made eye contact. She would nodd in acknowledgement, but he simply looked away, continuing with his thoughts of escape. Today, he saw her continue by, in a white gown with gold trimmings, he was sure they were her family's colors. He could hear her speaking to the guards by his cell.  
"Why is he refusing to see me?" She asked, her voice gentle with an underlying tone of confusion.  
"I'm sorry my lady." The guard replied.  
"Please, tell him it's Sigyn, and that I insist…"  
Loki looked back down at his book and exhaled, not looking up as he saw her shadow lingering by his cell. He assumed that she was now considering what to do now, seeing as the person she had come to visit was refusing to see her, waiting on the guard to relay hermessage. This was until he heard her voice again, now directed at him.  
"Is that the Tales of Joran the Great?" She asked.  
He looked up at her, at first surprised. It's been a while since someone has addressed him, other than the occasional guard.  
"Lady Sigyn, I advice against speaking to this particular prisoner." One of Loki's guards said.  
She nodded to him, acknowledging what he said. "I know of who he is, and I am fully aware of what he is capable of." She smiled, a smile that Loki recognized. He'd seen Ladies at court using such beguiling tactics on men to seduce them. In this case, she's using it comfort the wary guard, and it seemed to work. He was surprised though, she knew who he was and why he was there. Yet there she was now, commenting on his readings. "I trust in the dungeon's enchantments to keep me safe, as well as your more than capable abilities to protect me if need be."  
The guard was flattered, not realizing that she was saying this to manipulate him. He straightened back up and looked ahead, as Sigyn looked down to Loki's book.  
"As I was saying…It's one of my favorite stories…" She said.  
Loki looked back down at the book. In any other situation, he would ignore her. Why waste his time on such trivial musings. But he admired how she had worked over the guard so she would be able to speak with him, also it has been a while since he's had any sort of civilized interaction with anyone, other than his mother chastising him for what he's done. And Thor can't be counted on coming to visit. He closed the book and scrutinized the cover. "I plan on putting this one aside for now, start a new one. It's frightfully dull." He said.  
Sigyn tilted her head to the side slightly, perhaps he had offended her. "How so?" She asked, moving closer.  
"Well, to be plain, the characters themselves fall in typical archetypes." He said, looking up at her, observing her light brown eyes for a second before opening the book once again. "For example, Joran himself. He is not particularly dynamic, nor charming, or intricate. He is righteous, and is always seeking for truth and justice. Those are his only characteristics."

Sigyn smiled, moving close to see the book through the golden, yet transparent enchanted wall that separated them. "I believe that the author meant him to be representative of an idea more than a character. He encompasses justice, truth, righteousness, and absolute good." She said. "I enjoy reading his adventures, how he interacts with other characters, and how these different trials test these key morals." She spoke adamantly in the defense of this character. Loki raised an eyebrow, considering this. He didn't seem to catch onto this, perhaps his encounters with heroes like the Avengers left a bad taste in his mouth regarding heroes.  
"It's really quite good…" She assured him.  
"Hmmm… I'm still not convinced that this is worth my time." Loki said, closing the book on his lap.  
"All you have is time." She said. Upon hearing this, Loki laughed. He looked up at her for the first time. What a lovely little thing she was. She must have been no taller than 5'3, with long, black hair with a brown hue. Unlike his raven black hair, which glimmered in a dark blue even in the sunlight. She had soft pink lips set on her tan skin, a contrast to the women in court that boasted their fair complexion.  
"You're quite right..." Still sitting on the ground, he lifted a leg up, resting his elbow on his knee in a leisurely position. "Even still, there are thousands of other stories I can have brought to my room. I will spend the rest of my days here, more than enough time to read every book but THAT one."  
Sigyn frowned, "You mustn't think that…. I've read hundreds of books, I enjoy this one the most."  
"I can see that. I see your passion for literature as well, which is why I'm shocked you're favorite story is this one."  
"At least allow me to defend it." She said. Loki paused, examining her face. She looked earnest; with the same expression he would see in a young Thor trying to convince him of something.  
He sighed, giving the a wave of his hand for her to plead her case. Soon, she found herself practically retelling the tales of the hero from start to finish. Describing in vivid detail the villains and monsters he faced, his interaction with other characters, even quoting some of his dialog. Loki found himself getting lost in her words. She spoke with a passion, defending her tale and spinning it in such a way that Loki found himself enjoying her retelling than reading the book itself. He didn't know whether this bias was from the fact that she was so passionate about it, or that the story was coming from a lovely young woman, or perhaps because he really did yearn for interaction with someone. Surely it was a combination of all 3. The guard noticed the duration of her stay, and found her a chair to sit on as she continued to speak to him. Loki noticed that throughout her story telling, he had gone from sitting up against the wall, to a comfortable sitting position directly facing her. At times, he would ask questions, or comment on her tales, finding a reason or two to mock it or scoff. But she was patient, very eloquently defending the main character or the events in the story.  
The guard she spoke to returned, bowing to her. "I'm sorry my lady, he insists that he mustn't see you."  
Loki looked at the guard with indignation, for his incompetence as well as his interruption. He looked back at her to see the expression of pain in her eyes, but it was short lived as she smiled, nodding. The guard bowed again before leaving.  
"Perhaps this is goodbye then." Loki said, straightening up.  
Sigyn got up and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry to have bothered you."  
"Not at all… I find your retelling of the story more interesting than if I were to read it myself." He said.  
Sigyn smiled. "I'm glad…" She turned to leave, and bowed one more time to him. "Goodbye Prince Loki." She said.  
Loki was surprised that she addressed him by his old title. He nodded, not looking away from her as she left, until she was out of sight. He exhaled, marking the page where he had left off before closing the book.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Lion in a Cage

Sigyn held her hands together tight. She couldn't believe it, she just spoke to Loki, the traitor prince as people liked to call him, condemned to spend the rest of his life in the dungeon for his attempts to take the Asgardian throne, as well as his attempts to enslave the human race. Running her hand through her hair, she wondered what she was thinking, approaching him like that. She wasn't lying, the Tales of Joran was one of her favorite stories. She was always a passionate reader, and when she saw that he was reading it, she couldn't help but say something.  
"Lady Sigyn?" Her maid servant's voice managed to break her from her thoughts.  
"Hm?" She looked down at her lap, seeing the tray of food brought in front in front of her.  
A meal of chicken, bread, and a cup of flower nectar tea to soothe her before bed, "Oh yes, thank you." She smiled. The servant bowed, before leaving her room to allow her to eat in peace. She brought the tea to her lips, feeling the heat of it warming her face. She looked to her bedside, cluttered with books, wondering if she still had her copy. She stood, walking or and shuffling through the pile, coming across a particular book, identical to the one that sparked their conversation today. She sat on her bed, looking it over. She never had had a chance to finish his tale to Loki...  
Sigyn shook her head, scolding herself. '_Do not, Sigyn. Do not get involved with him. You spoke to him because of the book. He will take advantage of you, manipulate you. He has that reputation.'_ She laid down and set the book down beside he her. Her attempts at sleep failed her, even after finishing her meal and her warm tea would not help. Her thoughts drifted back to the green eyed, handsome imprisoned prince. _'Perhaps he isn't completely bad...'_ She thought, eyeing the gold lacework on her bed canopy above her, _'He was kind enough to me when we spoke.' _She shook her head, rolling to her side as she closed her eyes. "An instance of kindness does not a good person make." Sigyn spoke aloud in an attempt to convince herself. She allowed herself to sink back into a deep, well deserved night of rest.

The next day, she visited the prison again. Several prisoners jeered at the beautiful noblewoman as she passed by, only to be ignored. She continued the path to her brother's cell, her mind wandering back to Loki. She knew his cell was coming up, and she could feel her heart beat quickening. Holding her head up high, she held her breath, resolving not to look over as she drew closer. She continued by, and though she had not looked over once, she could feel his eyes on her. Those piercing emerald eyes were almost willing her to look at him, but she did not, she will not. Once she was sure she was out of his view, she exhaled. Looking back, of course, she was proud of herself… But what surprised her was her feeling of regret... A part of her wanted to go back smiling, retelling the tales of her favorite book, watching his icy expression melt away the more she spoke like the day before.

Sigyn finally came to her brother's cell. Unlike Loki's, he had no furnishing in his. She made a mental note to see if she can convince the guards to allow her to bring some things for him.  
"Percy." She said, not hiding the anger in her voice as she crossed her arms.  
Percy, who was laying down on the ground, sat up immediately. The man, not much younger than her, smiled. His black hair was messy, a mop of dark ringlets framing his face. He had the same tan complexion as her, but his eyes were a deep hazel, like their mother's. She always told him that he would be quite handsome if he cleaned up a bit.  
"Sigyn, you look pretty today." He smiled, throwing up and catching prison cup, his only entertainment.  
"I'm surprised you allowed me to see you today." She said, not hiding her anger about yesterday's denial.  
Percy looked at his sister, his smile widening, his hazel eyes twinkling. "Oh Siggy, do not frown so much, you''ll get wrinkles."  
The look she shot him made him sit up more. With a sigh, he looked away, "I apologize, does that please you? I was not feeling well yesterday, I didn't wish for you to see me in such a state." He rolled the cup down the cell, refusing to look at her. With a flick of his wrist, he brought it back to his hands using his spells.  
Sigyn frowned, walking closer, wanting her brother to look up at her, "Keeping me from seeing you just worries me even more... You know how my mind wanders." She said.  
Percy smiled again, "I am aware. Little Siggy, with an ever wandering mind." He teased, moving close to the wall and throwing the cup up. "Where is her mind now? On princes and dresses? Or more likely, goblins and demons and frightening things." He smiled, "you are sweet, dear sister, but you always had a bit of an attraction to trouble and dark things."

Sigyn blushed slightly, looking away. He had no idea how right he was, "I could do with less of your teasing."  
"Well, that's going to be a problem. As you well know, most of what I say consist of 50% teasing, and 50% jokes." This made Sigyn laugh.  
They spoke for an hour or so, she expressed that there was not much to tell about her day, she spoke about how she mostly read. He continued to tease her, not sharing her enthusiasm for the written word. She made a promise to try to get him some furnishings, though it could take some time and money, she wanted him to be comfortable. "I'll come visit again tomorrow." She assured him.  
Percy smiled and leaned back, playing with the cup in his hands, "Please do. I find that your company is the only thing keeping me sane. Even just knowing my dear sister will come visit brings joy to my weary heart." He looked at the other prisoners, some pacing in his their cell, and some just slumped against the wall, as if the life has been sucked out of them, "It isn't the lack of freedom that eats away at you, it's the lack of interaction… To be alone with your own thoughts." He said, almost lost in his thoughts.  
Sigyn nodded, looking down. She couldn't help it, but her mind wandered back to Loki. Does he have people that come and visit him? Perhaps his mother, but not on a daily basis. She looked back up at her brother, smiling. "I promise, I'll come back for you. Every day I'll see you, if you'll have me." With a smile, she placed her hand on the enchanted wall that separated them. It hummed, the area around her hand glowing gold, keeping her from going further.  
Percy smiled, touching his hand against the wall as well, "Goodbye Sig."

Her steps were slow and weighted. She felt the heaviness of her heart, the lonely trek back to her solitary life. How she longed to have her brother with her when she came home. It felt so empty without him. As her mind wandered, she did not realize that she had come up to Loki's cell. His deep, velvet voice brought her back to reality.  
"Am I correct in assuming that you are avoiding me?..." He asked in a lighthearted tone.  
Sigyn turned to look at him. His green eyes looked right into hers, now fully standing. She never realized how tall he was, when they spoke he was always sitting. He towered over her, granted, his cell was slightly elevated. But even then, were he to be on equal ground with her, she was sure he would be a foot above her. Her immediate instinct was to look down, avoid his gaze and hide in her timidity. She always retreated this way, especially when she was a child, even through adolescence. And though his tone wasn't indicative of it, his gaze was intense, searching for the reason for why she was evading him. But she was a woman now, and there was a fire inside her that did not want him to see her cower. She approached him, her head held high, "Trying, but obviously failing." she said in an indifferent tone.  
This made Loki smile, leaning up against the frame of the cell. "Well, might I ask, why you're trying so hard to evade me?... I quite enjoyed your story yesterday." He looked down at her, crossing his arms. He found her quite fascinating, most people would have broken eye contact by now, looking away under his intense stare. But she did not. "Are you afraid of me? I see you're trying quite hard to seem brave." He was very perceptive though, she was compensating for something.  
Sigyn shook her head, "I'm not scared of you, just wary."  
"Are they not the same thing?"  
"Fearing you entails that you pose any sort of threat to me." She said, the remark causing Loki's smile to grow.  
"You don't find me threatening?" He asked, purposefully dipping his voice to sound slightly more intimidating.  
"As much as I would with a lion behind its cage." Sigyn smirked, "When you lower your voice like that, it reminds me of the rumble in a lion's throat when he wished to scare its prey."  
Loki laughed at this. "I see, is it working then, my little prey?"  
"Not quite, perhaps you should growl louder."  
Upon hearing these words, Loki's smile darkened, staring into her eyes as he deepened his voice again. "Or perhaps, I shall break out of my cage..." He said threateningly, "Maybe then I'll relish in the delicious fear in your eyes, just before I take you..."  
Sigyn's eyes widened slightly at this, but she calmed when Loki simply laughed, looking away "Come now, don't be frightened so easily. What of your speech to the guard the yesterday? I cannot harm you, these heavily enchanted walls protect you. And I cannot manipulate you, as I speak to you now I can see that you are intelligent, making you nearly impossible to trick." He held his arms out slightly, as if showing he is unarmed. "So I ask you, what is the harm of speaking to me? You spoke so freely yesterday, and I enjoyed it, as I enjoy speaking to you now."  
Sigyn considered this, looking to the side. "I'm not sure." She said.  
Loki smiled, knowing he's got her now. He went down to a sitting position, the same position he saw yesterday to listen to her. "I realize that you did not formally introduce yourself. You knew of me, but I know nothing of you." He said.  
Sigyn looked around, before looking back at him, "My name is Sigyn."  
"Sigyn…" He said, only pretending to commit it to memory. "Come then, Lady Sigyn, I find your company relaxing. Where did we leave off yesterday? Joran was captured by harpies, correct?" He asked.  
Sigyn nodded, smiling. "Have you read ahead like I encouraged?"  
"I will not lie my lady, I did not."  
She pouted, "Why do you force this story if you've already made your mind not to like it?" She asked.  
Loki smiled, pulling to book from his table onto his lap, looking down at its leather bound cover. "It's not that I don't enjoy reading, I just enjoy listening to you more." He said, looking back up at her. "The way you speak, the passion behind your words, your description… It's better than any narrative in the book."  
Sigyn raised an eyebrow, "I feel as though you're flattery is a way for you to keep me from leaving."  
Loki smirked, feigning a look of worry, "So I ask you this again; is it working?"  
Sigyn smiled, nodding to the guard posted by his cell. He brought over a chair, allowing Sigyn to sit down as she did yesterday. "Now, this is where Joran's adventures seem to take a turn for the worst…"

~~~  
**AN:**  
**Will Sigyn continue to visit Loki? Will we ever find out what crime Percy was imprisoned for? And most importantly, will Percy FINALLY get furniture in his cell? Tune in for the next chapter to find out!  
**  
**I hope you all like it so far! I'd like to know what you think! Do you think I'm representing Loki well? If you have any criticisms, please let me know. If you don't want to post it as a review for others to see, feel free to PM me! I'd like to improve my writing in any way I can, and I believe the best way I can is when I receive feedback from my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Queen of Light

Loki lay in his bed, staring up at the white ceiling. How dreadfully dull. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and exhaled, allowing his mind to freely wander. He thought of his mother, perhaps she'll visit again soon, cast a visage of herself in his room so it would seem like she was there with him. Thoughts of Thor arose, wondering how Odin's beloved son was gaining his father's favor now. This angered him, as he threw up his chalice in the air, catching it again in his hand. He thought of how Thor was strutting around, the witless oaf gaining the favor of the people. One day Thor will be king, as he stays in the dungeon and rots for the rest of his life.  
Throwing the chalice up, so lost in his thoughts it slipped out of his hand as it came back down. He watched it roll across the room, coming to a stop beside his book, particularly the Tales of Joran. Loki's thoughts drifted back to her. He watched at first how she walked by him. How it unnerved him when she did not look to his direction. What was it about her that he found so alluring? He'd had plenty of beautiful women, he's used them, then leaves them in his chambers to clean after themselves. He could do this without blinking an eye. That is contrary to what he felt when he saw her continue on by without even a glance at his direction. How dare she ignore him? Perhaps she had come to her senses, perhaps she realized that what he is, how dangerous he was_. 'But it's too late now,' _he thought_, 'You cannot simply engage to me, and then cast me aside the next day.'_  
Whatever the reason, he needed to speak to her again. He managed to convince her to continue their interaction. At first, he used it as a test to see if his silver tongue had not turned to lead. Thankfully, it had not. She stayed with him for hours, finishing the story. The thrill of the chase eventually wore off, he's convinced her to stay and to continue visiting him. But he did not grow bored of her like he usually would with challenges that have been met, he enjoyed speaking to her, the way she told the story, and their interaction. He'd make a snide remark, and she'd buffer it, sometimes even countering it with something equally sarcastic. At times, he found himself genuinely laughing, and as she left he quietly hoped she would return the next day.  
Just like clockwork, she had returned, smiling with a little case tucked under her arm.

Sigyn moved her chess piece across the tiles on the board. "I brought this to play with my brother, but he was never one for games that require intelligence." She said, setting down her white bishop in place. She set the board as close to the cell barrier so he could see, as she sat leisurely on the steps that elevated his cell, resting her elbow on the steps, her hand free to move the pieces as she wills it.  
Loki smiled, sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, his elbows resting against his knee as he thought carefully on how he should move next. "Well, I hope I can pose a challenge for you." He said, nodding slightly, "Move my knight to F-6."  
Sigyn obliged, seeing as he wouldn't be able to move the pieces himself, "I hope so as well, I've heard tales of your vast intelligence. Let's see how well you fare." She smiled at him. He scanned her delicate features, how her eyebrows knit together slightly in concentration. She finally settled to move a pawn.  
Loki smirked at her, "I play very well, I have yet to meet a person that has bested me in chess." He said proudly, "Move my tower to take your bishop. "  
She moved it for him, "You seem quite confident." She smiled, moving another piece. Loki instructed his next move to her, observing her delicate hand pluck the piece and move it. He watched her move her queen across the board.  
"You know what I've always wondered?" He began, stroking his lips in consideration of his next move. "How does the queen have more power than the king… She is a woman after all, and the king is the one with absolute power." He said, before telling her to move his knight.  
Sigyn laughed at this, "You really have no understanding of women do you?" She asked, moving a pawn, "Behind every powerful man is an even more powerful woman." She explained, looking up at him.  
"That's nonsense."  
"Oh?" Sigyn asked. "You needn't look further than your court. King Odin and Queen Frigga. Though the Allfather has this great power, you know first hand the influence Lady Frigga has on him." She said, gesturing to his cell, "Look around you, the queen spared your head from the axe."  
Loki considered this. He knew Odin's intentions were to put him to death, but Frigga… His mother…  
Sigyin continued. "Your brother, Thor, he would even forfeit his seat on the Asgardian throne to be with the mortal, Jane Foster. I'm sure if it came down to it, he would even lay down his life for her."  
"I would not doubt it." Loki said, also instructing her to move one of his pieces.  
"Also, the books you read. Most stories contain a strong female character, who greatly influences the protagonist's actions. Even now, more and more stories come out where there is a strong female protagonist as the main character." She said, moving her piece to counter his.  
Loki looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You say that behind EVERY powerful man is an equally powerful woman? What of me? I needn't have a woman by my side to be a king." He said.  
Sigyn looked up at him, and shrugged. "Perhaps that's why you failed in your attempts to rule and conquer."  
Loki stared at her, dumbfounded by her words. She simply stared back, before cracking a smile. There was a second of silence before he and she burst out laughing. He had to take a moment to calm himself enough to be able to speak, "My lady, this is ground breaking. With a simple game of chest you have solved the missing piece in my quest for domination." He teased, having to holding his hand to his chest, catching his breath.  
"No need for magical items that grants the user extreme power, or an army, you simply need a woman by your side." Sigyn moved her piece, still laughing occasionally.  
"Oh I've had women by my side, they just don't get out of bed to follow me the rest of the day." Loki simply nodded to his bishop, and she moved it for him, knowing where he wanted to go. "And I take offense to your previous statement. I know women, I've even had multiple by my side at one time." He said in a bragging tone of voice.  
Sigyn rolled her eyes, making Loki smile, "I do not speak of lust, I speak of love." She moved her queen. The word made Loki roll his eyes. She noticed this, and pouted at him, "Have you never been in love before?"  
Loki reflected on this question. He's always been more reserved when it came to other people. He kept to himself, finding joy in reading or practicing his spells, playing pranks on his brother and his friends as well as others in the castle. When it came to women, he was excellent at seducing them, it became a game for him throughout his adolescence. But he quickly grew bored of it, once he knew how to play the game it was no longer a thrill to get a woman to bed. "No, I suppose I have not. Pawn to D-4."  
Sigyn moved for him, "Then you don't know the power women can have over a person."  
Loki sighed, running his fingers through his raven hair, "I grow tired of speaking of love and women. We can leave such musings to love sick poets and writers." He looked at her carefully, how her face looked lovely even in deep concentration. "Tell me a story…" He said simply, before instructing her to move his queen.  
Sigyn smiled, "What story would you like to hear, my prince?" She asked teasingly.  
Loki gave her a look of warning when she called him prince, but he couldn't help but smile a bit. He considered this, before nodding to his black king. "Tell me the story of our gam; between the armies of the dark king vs. the armies of the queen of light."  
Sigyn looked up at him, smiling a bit, "You might not like the tale I spin, for it will tell the tale of the king and queen being star crossed lovers." She warned him, moving her piece.  
"My favorite kind of romance." He smiled encouragingly, thinking over his next move. "As long as it distracts me."  
Sigyn nodded, moving his piece as he told her. "Light and darkness are always on a constant battle with one another over control of their realm. Both were at equal odds with one another, which is why their battle has lasted for thousands and thousands of years."  
Loki simply listened, only interrupting occasionally to instruct her to move his piece where he wills it.  
"But the King of Darkness, after thousands of years, fell in love with the Queen of Light." She said, moving another piece. "One night, he kidnapped her and took her back to his kingdom. But when he did, he saw her light drain. Bieng around him caused her to slowly become a dark being herself. At this point, the King realized that if she stayed with him, she would not be the lady of light and life that he had fallen in love with." She picked up her piece, the white queen, and twirled her in her hand. "With a heavy heart, he brought her back to her castle. And when he did, he admitted his faults, lamented in his crimes, and professed his love to her." She took his piece, the black king, and set it down aside from the board. "He was weak in her kingdom, and the longer he stayed the smaller he became. By the end of his speech, he was no smaller than the size of a heart." She set the white queen beside his king. "She forgave him, and professed her love for him as well. She accepted him, and ever since, the queen of light's body has a little speck of darkness within."  
Throughout her tale, Loki had stopped paying attention to the game and simply watched her as she spoke. He watched her soft lips forming the words, listened to her gentle voice as it rose and fell throughout the tale, and admired how her eyes seemed to sparkle as she imagined an entire story practically from nothing. Sigyn looked up to meet his eyes, and Loki found that he did not want to look away when she did. He saw the blush rise in her cheeks, warming her features delicately.  
She looked away though, looking down at the board. "I, I believe I should retire for the night." She said.  
"Yes, of course." He agreed, looking down at the board as she placed the king and queen back in place. His eyebrows knit together in confusion and shock as he realized that in 2 moves, she will have beaten him! Were it anyone else, he would grow a temper. He's never lost before! But he found himself smirked, chuckling softly as he simply shook his head, "Well done, Lady Sigyn… You've bested me." He looked at her again, willing her to look into his eyes. And when she did, he smiled. "I've underestimated you…" She was not only lovely, but intelligent and wise with her years despite her youthful face.  
Sigyn smiled, putting the pieces back in her case carefully, "People seem to do that a lot. You're not the first and you won't be the last." She said, getting up.  
He stood up as well, clasping his hands behind his back and politely bowing, "I hope to see you again tomarrow." He said simply.  
Sigyn smiled and nodded, before walking away. Again, his eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

Sigyn looked back at Loki's cell, though he was out of view, she smiled. She looked to the guard that stood by the mouth of the dungeon, "Hello, can I rely on you to do me a small favor?" She asked.

That night, Loki awoke to a guard tapping on the barrier. Angrily, he shot him a look, about to give him a good verbal lashing, before his eyes followed to where the man was pointing. He had gestured to a small figure that was placed at his beside table. Picking it up, he couldn't help but smile slightly.  
For the rest of the night, he held the small white queen chess piece in his hand.

~~~

AN:  
Hello all! I hope you like this new chapter! This one is all Loki and Sigyn interaction!  
Though I can't post links to images in my stories, I want you all to have at least a good mental image of who is my inspiration for what Sigyn looks like. Simply google image search "Princess Tamina" from the Prince of Persia movie, I think she is absolutely gorgeous, and has a mix of innocent yet intelligence in her that is perfect for Sigyn.  
Also, I got a PM telling me that I should add more conflict between our two characters, and don't worry, there's a lot of that to come! Drama, intrigue, corruption of innocence, all that good stuff! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4: Stay with me?

"It is indeed quite comfortable." Percy commented, laying down on the bed that his sister managed to get into his cell. He did a long stretch, before rolling on his side to face his her, "Now, dear sister, if you can get me a lovely woman to give me solace, I would be forever grateful."  
Sigyn rolled her eyes, "Percival, be glad I managed to get you that." She said, "I had to make a substantial donation to the warden and the master of coin just to get then in your room." She got up, patting down her dress for she had been sitting on the steps, "I want to make you as comfortable as possible, so when I come back I wish for you to give me a list of more things I can get you." She instructed. But as she looked at him, his expression was noticeably sadder. She softened, "Percy, what is it?"  
He sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at his sister her with hazel eyes full of regret. "I should be the one taking care of you, not the other way around…" He said, "I am the older brother, you're my baby sister… Though I'm grateful for all that you are doing for me, I hate to think that I can't watch over you and care for you…"  
Sigyn sighed, placing her hand on the cell walls, making them glow gold around where her hand lay. "That is how you got in here in the first place." She said, closing her eyes she rested her forehead on the wall as well, feeling it hum against her skin. "You have been a good older brother, you have been taking care of me all my life… Now it is my turn to take care of you." She said.  
She didn't open her eyes as she heard him walk over, and felt to hum of the wall amplify as Percy rested his forehead against the wall as well. "Very well." He said, resigning to their new life, the sadness still in his voice. She wished she could hug him, comfort him, and she knew he wished to do the same.

~~~

Sigyn put up an air as she made her way to Loki's cell. She smiled, despite being both physically and emotionally exhausted. She greeted him, sitting down on the steps that elevated his cell as she always did.  
Loki looked up from his book, sitting on a chair in his room. His eyebrows knit together as he scrutinized her slightly. His perception was very good, and he could see that behind that smiling face, there was a worn soul. He marked his page before closing the book, setting it aside to continue reading later. "Did you brother not wish to speak to you today?" He asked simply, considering that that was perhaps the reason for her pain.  
Sigyn looked slightly surprised, and shook her head, "No, I had the pleasure of speaking to him." She shouldn't be surprised though, he was very good at noticing very slight things. And perhaps all these times they spent together, he was becoming more and more aware of her. She sighed, no longer feeling the need to put up any airs. "You know I come to visit my brother?"  
Loki crossed his legs and nodded, plucking the little white queen chess piece from his table. "Yes I do, that is about the only thing I seem to know about you."  
She nodded, looking away, "Good. Let us keep it that way." She said.  
Loki frowned at this. At any other time, he would have dropped the subject. But this has been an ongoing issue with her. She would always thwart his attempts of getting to know more about her, either by changing the subject, or ignoring it completely. He played with the chess piece in his hand, levitating it slightly with his magic, "You seem to know everything about me, my brother, my father, my mother, yet I know nothing of you." He said.  
Sigyn said nothing for some time, simply staring ahead with a worn expression on her face. This unnerved him. "Are you still wary of me?"  
She finally looked at him, shaking her head, "No, at this point I have resigned to knowing that you cannot harm me, nor do you wish to, even if I give you information about me." She said, looking ahead. He examined her carefully, wishing he could read her expression. "Then what is it?" He asked. "At this point, you have told me plenty of tales. The only one you seem to look over is yours…"  
Sigyn shook her head, looking down at her hands, "I do not tell you because I do not want to breathe life into my past again." Finally, she looked at him, "I suppose this sounds silly, but I regard my time with you as an escape." She looked back ahead, not at anything in particular, just anywhere but his emerald eyes filled with curiousity. "My past, and my life outside of this dungeon, my feelings regarding my brother, all the things you want to know about? Those are the things that I am trying to escape from… So if you please, those are the things I'm going to avoid speaking to you about."  
Loki looked down, understanding what she means, but the curiousity is enough to drive him insane. For now, he must oblige in her wishes. "I see…"  
"Good."

~~~

Sigyn's shoes made vast echoes throughout her empty estate, mirroring the emptiness she felt. She looked down as she always did when she walked past the large portrait of her parents that hung in the foyer, Lord Andrel and Lady Mertal. Her father stood tall and proud, still in his armor. He was one of Odin's most regarded generals, strong and brave. The portrait showed her mother, beautiful and regal, sitting at his side.  
She came to her room, as her servants dressed her and got her food ready. She tried to strike conversation with one of her maids, but her replies were short and courteous, as they always are supposed to be. As she turned to leave, Sigyn wished to reach out with a trembling hand, begging her to stay.  
She did not want to be left alone. She dreaded being alone. This large house, devoid of her family, left her hollow and aching inside. She did not wish to be alone…. Not now.  
But the maid did leave, for she did not voice these thoughts out loud. And when the doors closed behind her, she began trembling, tears freely flowing, burying her face in her hands.

Loki changed into a green, long sleeved tunic and comfortable black trousers, stretching before laying in bed. During the day, the lights in the cell were lit so brightly he was sure their brightness rivaled that of the sun, but at night, they were thankfully dimmed. Even so, he found it hard to sleep. What kept him awake before was thoughts of his family, and where he belonged in the universe, and how close he was to dominating the entire realm of Midgard. But now, he found that the subject that plagued his tired mind was a particular beautiful, dark haired maiden. His thoughts were interrupted though, when he heard someone approaching his cell. Sitting up, it took a moment for his eyes to focus on the cloaked figure that sat down in her usual place by his cell wall. She faced away from him, resting her head on the enchanted wall, causing it to glow around her and hum. "I could not sleep." Was the first thing that she said to him.  
Loki pulled his covers off, shifting himself so he was sitting on the side of his bed. "You as well?" He asked, getting up and walking over. "Though I like the idea of a woman coming to visit me at night, this is a bit of a surprise." He joked, and when it didn't get the smile he wanted as a response, he grew more concerned. He sat down as close as he could to her, willing her to look at him, but she did not. "Sigyn… What is it?" He asked, concern was heavy in his voice.  
For a while, she did not reply. He wished he could read her expression as he examined her. Though her eyes were puffy from crying, she was still beautiful.  
"Can….Can I tell you a story?" She asked simply, her voice had a strange tone to it. She sounded far away, and on the verge of crying.  
Loki was confused, was this really a time to tell stories? But he simply nodded, curious to what she had to say.  
She took a deep breath, then began. "There was once a little girl…. She had a family, a very happy family." As she spoke, Loki could tell that she was trying hard to hold back a second wave od tears. "She had a loving mother, a brave father, and a protective older brother." Loki had many questions, but he kept them to himself. The best thing for him to do now is to just listen. "The father was one of the king's most trusted generals…. When the girl was still a child, her father went away to fight in a battle alongside the king. Her mother went with him, for along with being known for her beauty, she was also known for her healing spells." She took a deep, ragged breath, "They did not return…. The little girl clung to her big brother as the king handed them an honorary crest, to show the kingdom's regard for their parent's sacrifice." Loki closed his eyes, realizing what she meant with this story. He remembered this battle, he remembered the time from when he was just a child as well. He remembered how his father, rather, Odin. How the king left in high spirits, and came back victorious, but beaten and worn, having lost many faithful men. He remembered standing alongside him and Thor, as the Allfather handed these favors to the family of those who have passed. He tried his best to remember Sigyn, he should have seen her, he must have. She continued, "Now the girl is older, and she finds her home to be the loneliest place to be." She chuckled a bit through the tears that had developed while she told her tale. "She even finds herself to the point where she prefers the dungeon to her own estate…"  
Loki exhaled, shaking his head as he reached a hand out, for a second forgetting that there was a barrier between them. The wall glowed golden around his hand on contact.  
"Can I stay here, with you?" She asked, her voice shaky. She refused to look at him, "I would go to my brother, but I don't want him to see me like this…"  
Loki nodded, "Of course…" He said.  
She tried her best to get in a comfortable laying position on the hard stone floor, clutching her cloak tightly around her.  
Loki looked at her carefully, as a lock of dark hair fell slightly over her cheek. He reached his hand out again, touching the barrier and receiving the glow and the hum of it stopping his hand. He wished he could reach out and move her hair away from her face.  
"Will you sleep too?" She asked.  
He smiled at the question, how her voice sounded so soft, almost childlike in its innocence, quite a difference from how she normally sounds, so regal and strong. "If you wish." He lay down as well, resting a hand behind his head to keep his head off of the hard floor. His other hand, he kept by the enchanted wall. He gently placed his knuckles against thebarrier, feeling it hum and watching it glow.  
Sigyn saw this. After a moment, she gently reached her hand out as well, touching the wall with her delicate fingertips, wishing she could hold his hand.  
She closed her eyes, and he simply watched her rest. How tired she must be. How much did this weigh on her mind? He wished for freedom so badly, to be out of this dungeon. But there she was, free to go home, but to what? She wanted to avoid speaking of it, not wanting to be reminded of the pain it brings, but she also wants someone to know. She wants someone to know her pain, understand it. She must have been battling with this for a while, to the point where she was so exhausted, she wanted to tell someone. She couldn't very well tell her brother; understandably she would not want to worry him. Loki imagines that she puts on such a façade when she visits him, of how life for her is going very well, all so he does not worry about her. The only person that she opened up to about all of this… Was him? Loki was shocked at this realization…. No one ever trusts him, as they shouldn't. He's never had so much faith placed on him, yet here she is, pouring her heart out to him, allowing him to see her at her most vulnerable.  
Eventually, he fell asleep as well. He was later woken by the lights being brightened back to their normal capacity. A collection of grunts and groans from the other prisoners resonated, as they do every morning at this soundless wake-up call. Loki opened his eyes to see that she was gone. He stared at the place where she lay the night before, before getting up. It wasn't just her that was showing her most vulnerable side, she was bringing out something in him that he thought was long gone, something that he was sure he would never be capable of. Making his way back to his bed, he reached out and gently grabbed the white queen chess piece, taking it with him as he lay back down to rest.

~~~  
AN:  
*In Lumpy Space Princess voice* Oh my glob you guys, DRAMA BOMB!  
I hope you all enjoyed everything in this chapter so far! Please let me know if you did or did not, and what parts you liked and didn't like! I had a blast writing this chapter, and throwing Loki in situations he has never encountered before!

And I'm proud to tell you all, yes, Percy is slowly and surely getting furniture! I know this has been plaguing some of your minds, especially a reviewer by the name of Cosima N (awesome name btw, 3 Orphan Black)

Keep tuning in! I got some more juicy Sigyn/Loki action, especially this next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Drawing you

After meeting with her brother, gathering more of what she needed to furnish his room, she made her way to Loki's cell. After her late night visit, she made an agreement with him that they no longer need to bring up anything regarding her past. The only time he brought it up again was simply to ask her for the rest of the story, pointing out that she had left off a very important chapter, the chapter regarding her brother and why he was in prison. She promised that she will tell him when the time is right. But he knows her past, he knows more about her then anyone, and there is a part of her that is glad that he does. He seems to understand her in a deeper level now, and she finds that she is more comfortable around him, less guarded, and very free. And even now, he treats her very different then he does others. When it comes to the guards, he would simply ignore them, nod, or gesture with a wave of his hand to go away. But with her, he would put down whatever he was doing, so he can focus his attention on her. She told him tales from the many books she read, both from Midgard and from Asgard. She tried to incorporate stories with a strong female character, so as to enhance his low appreciation for the opposite sex. There was one from Midgard of a woman named Hua Mulan, another was a woman who actually lived, Joan of Arc. This seemed to work, as he no longer rolled his eyes or made sarcastic remarks about women.

The more she spent time together, the closer they become. As opposed to sitting a good distance away from each other before, they were now sitting closer and closer, becoming more comfortable with one another.

Now, Loki was leaned against the frame of the barrier, as close as he could get, with parchment and sketching charcoal in his hands. As Thor spent his younger days training and drinking, Loki spent his on different hobbies, one of which was drawing. Sigyn stood still as Loki expressed his wish for her to be his muse, "Were you successful in bringing more furniture to your brother?" He asked.

"Yes…" Sigyn smiled, "But he keeps requesting that his next piece be a woman."

"Smart man. Now, tilt your head up just a bit, my dear." He instructed.

"Perhaps I should find one, I convinced the guards and the warden for furniture, how much gold do you believe it would take to put my brother with a nice girl?" Sigyn asked jokingly, doing as she was told. "Do you wish me to find you a woman as well?"

"Please do." Loki smiled, continuing, "You do owe me, after all I've done for you."

Sigyn smiled, "Oh, pray tell, what are these things that you have supposedly done for me?" She asked.

Loki smirked, "I've allowed you to see me, tell me stories." He said.

This made her laugh, "Oh, such an honor! I'm sorry to have doubted you, these privilages you have bestowed upon me are far beyond my station! I do not deserve them." She teased back.

Loki smiled, looking up at her. He noticed that for a few seconds, he had stopped drawing and simply observed her. How lovely she was. He looked down, trying to capture her visage as best he could. Her soft pink lips, how her upper lip was slightly larger than her lower, and how that gave them a fuller, sensual look. He drew her dark eyes framed in thick black lashes, staring ahead, lost in a fantasy world perhaps. He found it adorable how she fidgeted, trying her best to stand still, but failing, and how she pouts slightly when he instructs her to move back into position. "Done." He said.

Sigyn exhaled, no longer needing to hold her breath. She turned and looked at the drawing, as he turned to show her. She smiled. It looked just like her, or rather, what she imagined her side profile looked like. It was very intricate and very detailed in certain parts like her lips and eyes, as if he spent the most time drawing those. "It's amazing! It looks lovely!"

"It's a reflection of you, of course it is nothing less than beautiful." He said, watching her reaction to it.

Sigyn looked up at him, blushing slightly when he said this. His emerald eyes stared back, examining her face. "May I do one more, my lady?" He asked, his voice softer than normal.

"Yes…" She allowed, "How would you like me to be?" She asked, shifting her dress to allow her to be in a better sitting position.

Loki sat up straighter, wishing he could reach out and gently place a hand on her chin to position her himself. "Look at me." He instructed.

The tone of his voice, and the command sent shivers down her spine, and she blushed at how she enjoyed the sensation. This brought a flush on her cheeks that warmed her features, making Loki wish that he had a full set of colors to capture it. She looked right at him, right into his eyes, not breaking eye contact. For a full moment, they stared at one another, and Sigyn was sure he would be able to hear her heart beat if he was close enough. Loki was forced to look back down at his blank paper to begin drawing. He'd look up to see her gentle eyes staring back, each time he did he felt something in his heart stir. To distract himself, he commanded a few more things from her, "Open your mouth slightly… Ever so slightly." He said, his velvet voice made it almost impossible for her not to do as she was told, so she obeyed, but not without blushing. "Good girl."

It was an unusual request, and a very sensual one! Most paintings or drawings that were made, the subject had their mouth closed. This was very…. Sensual. She felt an attraction to him… A very powerful one. Even now, she noticed that she was leaning more and more toward him, and that he was mirroring this as well, no longer leaning up against the wall as he drew.

She watched his face as he concentrated. His eyebrows knit together, trying to focus on his work, his eyes very calculating as his hand obeyed his mind's commands. When he looked up at her, their eyes met again. Every time they did, she would inhale, and it was if her body had forgotten the key motion of exhaling.  
He looked up again, this time, he did not look back down to draw. He simply stared at her, and she stared back. He smiled, "You're beautiful…" He stated, sounding almost like he was in awe of her.  
Sigyn blushed and looked down, "Thank you." She smiled back confidently, "If you're trying to beguile me, you should step no further. I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She stated.  
"I know…" He smirked, looking into her eyes. "That's what I like about you…"  
Sigyn's heart began beating faster at this. Why does he say these things? They confuse her and she isn't sure if he's joking with her or if he was serious. And if he was serious… If these feelings she felt were real… She had to bring herself back to reality. She had to remind herself who he was, and what he had done to people in Asgard and people in Midgard… But he was also kind and comforting to her… She immediately stood up, earning a look of confusion from the imprisoned prince. "I should be off.."  
"Have I offended you?" He asked, sitting up.  
"No… I just…. I need to go." She said, and before he could reply, she went off. He simply stared in confusion, even when she was out of sight. He reflected on what he said to her, perhaps he said something to offend her. When he found nothing, he simply sighed. His picture was unfinished, frowning at it. He continued on without her, with his ability he didn't even need her there at all. He practically memorized her, every gentle curve of her face, her delicate features. When he finished with that one, he took it, put it aside on the floor and started anew. He drew her in different angles, in different garnments in which he found were attractive on her, her long black hair decorated in white flowers, tied both up or let flowing down. He hadn't realized how much he drew until he finally looked up and saw the entire area around him was littered with pictures of her. Getting up, he change his garments to what he wore at night. He was tired. The sleepless nights would catch up with him some days, this was one of those days. Resting his head on his pillow, was in deep sleep within minutes.

Sigyn was in the palace libraries, her sanctuary, and a place she knew was at one point Loki's as well. She was searching for more books, she would read them in advance and tell Loki about it when she could. Her thoughts quickly shifted back to Loki, and she found herself blushing and smiling like a girl with a crush. She shook her head and tried to focus, continuing to look. 'Once you find a good book to read, you're going to go home and read.' She instructed herself. She needed to be familiar with a story before reciting the tale to her new friend.

Lady Frigga used her magical abilities to project herself into Loki's cell, a privilege only she held. She smiled when she saw that Loki was asleep. She approached his bed, and simply observed him. Despite his devious mind, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. She reflected on how he looked when he was a child, so mischevious, but in bedtime she would spend hours just stroking his raven hair as he slept. She reached out her hand, wishing she could do the very same thing now, but her hand phased through him, for she was only a projection, she could not physically touch him, "Sleep well, my son." She said, smiling as she got back up. She turned, ready to leave, but something caught her eyes. The floor was littered with drawings… Drawings of a beautiful young lady. She was knelt down, examining the drawings closer. After a moment's consideration, she withdrew her projection, orienting herself back to her room. Carefully, she made her way to grab a cloak, before heading out into the night.

Sigyn returned to her home, stopping at the market for food after going to the library. Of course, she didn't need to go to the market for food, her servants are at her beckon call to retrieve her anything she wishes. But she did her best to avoid her home as much as she could, only going there to sleep. She entered the foyer, but slowed when she saw a hooded figure standing waiting there for her. Before she could even ask who it was, the woman turned, and the words were caught in Sigyn's throat, "Q-queen Frigga!" She said in complete shock.

Frigga simply smiled at her gently, "My dear, no need to be frightened. You must be Sigyn…"

~~~

AN:  
Sorry for not replying for a while! Been busy with work and school, but I'm back and I'll be updating more!  
A reader by Cosima N posed a good question, when will my story align with that of the movie. It's coming close, all of this is happening AFTER the scene where Loki spoke to his mom in his cell in the movie, and the next scene that I'm going to bring from the movie is going to be the invasion of the Dark Elf army, so don't fret! I just want to develop Loki and Sigyn's relationship right now, and also bringing in some of Loki's mother! I hope you all like it so far! Leave reviews if you can and stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6: Tea and Warnings

AN:

I don't usually do author's notes in the beginning of the story, because I want the readers to jump right in. But I really just wanted to say thank you all for reading my story, faving it, following it, and reviewing it.  
I'm sorry I'm noy as active as I used to be, I have to admit it's not because I'm particularly busy or anything. Lately I've just not been procrastinating, or feeling unmotivated to write. I just felt like "there aren't a lot of people reading this, I only have a few follows, and a few reviews. But just a few hours ago, I logged on and saw all these new reviews. They really did warm my heart. I don't know if you guys know how great it feels when you guys review. This gave me the push I needed to hurry back up and post this chapter! Thank you all so much, I hope you like it!  
~~~

"You look just like your mother my dear." Frigga said, as she gave Sigyn a gentle smile.

"You knew my parents?" Sigyn asked as they both sat across from each other. Sigyn had invited the queen to the sitting room. She felt quite embarrassed when she first brought her there, it has been years since the room had seen guests, and there was dusk on the tables and chairs, and the hearth was cold and hard for the servants to start. But Lady Frigga was so gracious, easily calming her. Sigyn admired her gentle yet very regal presence; she is exactly how she imagined a queen should be, and also someone she hoped she could become like someday. They were sitting beside each other, an array of cut fruits and sweets infront of them, but the queen opted for just a cup of tea.

Frigga smiled and nodded, taking a sip of warm drink before gently putting the cup down on its saucer on her lap. "Yes, I knew your father. Lord Andrel was close to the king. A very imposing man, I can see you have your mother's features, but your father's strong eyes." She smiled, "He was a very imposing man, but when he handled you and your brother, I couldn't imagine anyone gentler."

Sigyn smiled at this, feeling a wave of emotions wash over her. She had to take a sip of her tea as well to settle the lump in her throat, hoping her eyes were not welling up with tears.

"And your mother, Mertal, she was a close friend of mine. We studied magic together." Frigga continued.

"You did?" Sigyn asked, smiling. She wasn't aware of this, she imagined her mother's younger self learning spell casting alongside the future queen of Asgard.

Frigga smiled, nodding, "Oh yes, we had the same teacher." She fixed her dress a bit as she turned in her chair to face Sigyn more, "Believe it or not, I was quite the fiery young lady. Your mother focused on healing and protective enchantments, I dabbled a bit more on illusions and combat oriented magic." She smiled at her, "Your mother was always gentle and shy, keeping me calm and level headed when no one else could at the time." She told her tales of her younger years, how she and her mother would

Sigyn was surprised to hear this, "I can imagine my mother being that way, there was not a time I remember where she ever raised her voice to me or my brother." Sigyn picked up a porcelain tea pot and gestured to refill her cup. "But you, I must say I can't imagine it your highness."

Frigga smiled and nodded, allowing her to do so. "Well, once I became queen, I needed to learn quickly how to handle myself, for now my actions and words would affect a vast amount of people." She chuckled, "But when you have 2 sons, some fire still need to remain, to keep them in line."

Sigyn smiled, "I'm sure Loki and Thor were a handful."

"They certainly were." She laughed. She told stories of how she could find them fighting, how Thor would win in fights that required strength, and to retaliate, Loki would pull pranks on him or make sarcastic remarks about his intelligence. "It was a constant fight between those two. Though not all days were about fighting, as they got older I would find them genuinely seeking each other out…" She stared ahead, looking into the hearth fire. Sigyn wondered what she was thinking, she recognized how her expression changed joy to a more somber look. "I wonder… What could I have done differently… Perhaps he could have turned out differently…"

Sigyn finaly understood, "You speak of Loki…" After a moment, she smiled. She gently reached out and placed her hand on one of Frigga's. "You've done everything you could to make him feel equal to his brother…" She said, looking to the side and smiling, "When I speak to him, I see someone intelligent, witty, and strong… And even at times, he can be very kind…"

Frigga examined her carefully, smiling as she set her cup onto the table, taking Sigyn's hand gently into hers. "I've heard from the guards, you've been a frequent visitor to Loki. His only one, other than me." She said. This made Sigyn blush, she didn't expect the queen to know! Perhaps this was why she came to visit. She became flustered, not knowing what to say now. Frigga smiled and calmed her, "It's alright… I'm glad." She said, "I was hoping this time in the dungeon will help him eventually realize the gravity of his actions. I wanted him to learn, and reflect on what he's done." She smiled, "I've heard from the guards that you've had a calming effect on him. Despite all of my expectations from his time in the dungeon, the only thing that I was not expecting that he could find a friend… Someone that he has grown to care about…"

Sigyn was shocked at this, and she hoped that the heat she felt on her cheeks did not translate as a blush. But telling by the queen's smile, she's sure it has, "You believe cares about me?" She asked.

Frigga reflected on how she was describing him. She was seeing a side of him, a side that only few got to witness. She also considered the various drawings of her scattered across his floor, this made her smile, "I believe, in his own way, he does." She said in a knowing tone of voice. She looked outside, and saw how late at night it was becoming. The dim light of the morning sun was peaking from the horizon. "I must go, my dear." She said. Sigyn nodded.

She walked her to the entrance, and opened one of the large doors for her. Frigga looked back at her, gently placing a hand on her, "Before I go… I must tell you." There was some confliction in her thoughts, Sigyn could tell by the look in her eyes, she looked as if she were trying to come up with the right words to tell her.

"What is it my queen?"

"I don't want to deter you from your friendship with Loki… I simply want to put you on your guard…" She said.

Sigyn nodded, understanding. She didn't like thinking of Loki as a wolf in sheep's clothing. She fancied herself to be able to tell if he is by any way trying to manipulate her, "I will heed your warning, your majesty."

"Call me Frigga, my dear." She smiled, taking a moment to forgo formalities, hugging Sigyn tightly. She wanted to at least embrace the last semblance her dear friend.

Sigyn began tearing up, hugging her back tightly. When was the last time someone embraced her? This simple interaction was enough to bring her to tears.

They gave one more rushed goodbye, before the queen disappeared into the night. Sigyn carefully closed the door, wiping her eyes as she made her way up the grand staircase to her room.

~~~

"Queen Frigga came to see you?" Percy asked, surprised to hear this.

"Yes she did." Sigyn said, more focused on which piece of furniture were brought to her brother's cell this time. She noted that he still needed a few more amenities before her project of making him more comfortable was complete.

"What did she want to talk about?" He asked.

Sigyn thought for a moment. Perhaps, at first she came only to warn her about Loki, "She just wanted to speak to me, she was one of mother's closest friends."

Percy nodded. Sigyn didn't like lying to her brother. She didn't want to tell him that she was meeting with Loki as well, she didn't know what he'd think of her.

She said her goodbyes, and gave her promises to bring him more furniture. She left with a smile on her face, as she approached Loki's cell. He was sitting down, leaning against the wall that famed the transparent cell wall. He looked up at her, and greeted her with a warm smile.

~~~  
AN:  
Double Author's notes!  
Sorry this chapter was so short (relative to the length of my previous chapters), and that there was only a little bit of Loki at the end. (Let's face it, he's what you came and read for!) I just wanted to focus on Sigyn and Frigga and their interaction.  
The next chapter is all Loki and Sigyn, I promise! So stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7: Favored Flowers

"Hmmm…. You're a sculptor." Loki guessed confidently, but immediately frowned when Sigyn shook her head.

"Incorrect." She said smugly. She simply smiled at him in anticipation. He squinted at her, trying his best to Sigyn's talent. He had simply asked her, since he revealed to her his skills in art, he thought it would be a simple thing to ask her of her talent. But she made it into a sort of guessing game for him.

He sat parallel to her, resting his elbow in his upright knee, staring into her eyes. His eyes were intense, perhaps trying to intimidate her, to coax her into revealing it somehow. But she simply stared back with a teasing smile.

He pointed at her, "I know… You sing."

"Wrong again, dear Loki." She said, causing Loki to frown, leaning against the frame of the barrier.

"You're just lying now." He said, rather upset that he guessed incorrectly.

Sigyn laughed, imagining him to be the type of child to throw a tantrum when he lost in a game, "I must admit, seeing you getting so upset is quite adorable." She teased, making him frown even more, looking away. She laughed at this, and attempted to get him to look at her again, "Come now, don't pout! Tell me, how am I deceiving you?"

Loki looked at her. He smiled a bit, knowing a way he can fluster her. He leaned in, gently smiling now, "Because, you have a beautiful voice… I can only imagine how angelic it would sound if you were to sing…" He said, looking into her eyes.

Sigyn stared back, blushing. She hated when he did this. He began to realize that when done correctly, he could be able to seduce her for a brief moment. When the moment was over, she would become frustrated and flustered, becoming a babbling blushing idiot. But not today. She stared back, leaning in as well. She mimicked him, how he leaned in, copying his lowed eyelids and his slightly parted lips. She smiled a bit as, for a moment, she saw that her actions were seducing him as well, his eyes drifting to her lips, then back to her eyes, "Do you wish for me to sing for you then, my liege?..." She asked, lowering her voice in an attempt to make it sound as velvety as his, throwing that title to establish his dominance over her, only for the moment.

He smiled at this. Finally, she was beginning to learn how to play the game. Though, for the poor girl, he had been playing it much longer than she has. He inhaled deeply when she referred to him as her liege. Oh how he loved to play master, "Yes, pet, sing for me." He said, lowering his voice to the octave that sent shivers down her spine.

She stared into his eyes, and he into hers. For a moment, the sexual tension was so thick Sigyn was sure that someone could cut it with a sword. Her mind began to wonder what he would do to her if the barrier did not separate them… She didn't want to blush and look away! She would lose, this was some sort of game to him and she was losing!

She opened her mouth, and began to sing. Loud, and also off key. It was some sort of Asgardian folk song she knew as a child. She knew she wasn't doing a good job, and Loki's face was evidence of that. His expression was priceless, it seemed to be a mix of surprise and confusion. She closed her eyes and sang with fake passion, ending on a strong but incorrect not. She looked right at him, and he looked like he was holding in a laugh. They both burst out laughing, so hard that the guards had to circle back to see what was going on, before continuing on his rounds.

"Do you believe me to be lying now?" Sigyn asked, still laughing a bit.

Loki laughed, leaning back and catching his breath, "No you are not… That level of dreadfulness is one that cannot be faked" He joked, his smile widening as she pouted at his words.

"Keep guessing then!" She said, fixing herself into a comfortable sitting position. She was glad she managed to ease out of that moment of intensity.

Loki looked at her carefully. He stared back into her eyes, as if trying to find his answer there. He smiled after a moment's consideration, "You dance…"

The smile that spread across Sigyn's face was a ringing confirmation that he was correct, "You finally got it right." She looked very proud, "There's a human form of dance called ballet, I find the movements very fluid and graceful."

"You must dance beautifully…" Loki said, bringing a bigger smile and a blush to her cheeks. He sat upright, and leaned forward. "You must dance for me." He ordered.

Sigyn raised her eyebrows at this command. "Right here?" She asked, looking around. There were a guards that were at their posts nearby. Loki's cell was also adjacent to several other cells, they were not exactly alone. "I can't. Do you wish me to dance in front of prisoners? As well as guards."

Loki laughed, "I never took you to be shy."

"It's not shyness that stops me. People already think me insane visiting you." She sighed, "If I got up to dance in front of your cell, they will surely lock me into a mad house."

Loki smiled. He leaned back, resting his back against the white walls, "I will see you dance one day…" He said, "Outside of this cell… I wager that you would look like a vision, dancing gracefully under the light of the moon…" he seemed lost in his own words, as if he was invisioning it in his mind.

Sigyn blushed, looking away in hopes he wouldn't see her rosey cheeks. She noted his voice… How it sounded quite serious when he spoke of seeing it one day, outside of his prison. She looked down at her hands, "How do you wish to accomplish this?..." She asked.

The displaced prince smiled, "Come now, don't look so worried." He said, attempting to ease her, looking away. "As of right now, I have not formulated my plan of escape."

"Ah, so you like making empty promises then." She teased, smiling again once she saw the playfulness return to him. She couldn't be sure, perhaps he was just joking, but she knew there was some serious consideration in his voice..

"My dear Sigyn, I am a man of my word. When I want something, I get it. When I promise something, I will keep it." He said, "Nothing will be able to stop me."

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "Nothing but these magical walls." She said, giving the barrier a gentle tap with her knuckles. She remembered lady Frigga's warning to be wary of him. Perhaps she was right… He wished to get out, however he can. "Your mother…"

Loki looked over at her, but she trailed off. He raised an eyebrow at her and sat up, now fully attentive, "What of her?" He asked.

Sigyn looked up at him, "She approached me last night… She came to my estate." She smiled, assuring him. "We spoke of how she and my mother knew each other… They were close friends, apparently."

Loki examined her carefully. How could she have known of Sigyn's visits? The guards must have told her, they seem to work more for her then they do for Odin. Or perhaps… He glanced to the ground by his bed where he had shrouded his drawings of her with an illusion to hide them. "Was that all she came to speak to you about?..." he asked in a very serious tone.

Sigyn looked down at her hands, "No…" She looked up at him, her eyes gentle under his brooding ones. "She warned me of you…" she smiled a bit, "she thinks me susceptible to your manipulation."

Loki saw her smile and grinned back, "Perhaps you are…" He leaned back, gesturing to himself, "perhaps I'm manipulating you as we speak. Why else would you come back to me every day?.." he asked in a very joking tone. His mother's warning did not trouble him, he knew that she thought him dangerous. That perhaps this sweet lady was being controlled by him. In reality, Sigyn is the hardest person to control.

Sigyn's eyes were still gentle, calculative. She shrugged, "I do not know."

This response made him raise an eyebrow at her, "Those are the few words I never expect to come from you."

"I suppose I've never put much thought into why…"

Loki nodded. He didn't press the issue. There were some things he didn't put much thought to himself. He glanced at where he was casting the illusion spell over his drawings. One of such questions was about his infatuation with her. He gazed at her, and his eyes must have been quite piercing, for Sigyn's smile faded quickly. "I have thoughts as well. Thoughts I put aside, for I wish not to know the answer to them."

Sigyn looked into his eyes, his piercing green eyes that stared into hers, as if searching for something she could not answer. Her lips parted slightly, and it took all that the prince could muster not to look at them as she spoke, "What thoughts plague you so?..."

"Thoughts of you.." He said, his voice like velvet as the words escaped his lips.

Sigyn looked down, her heart bounding in her chest, "Loki I… I believe this conversation has gone far beyond my depth…" She looked back up at him, and his gaze softened.

He leaned back with a sigh, rubbing his eyes, "I'm sorry…" He looked at her apologetically. He watched as a few guards walked by, he'd look anywhere but at her. "I bring our discussions to heavy topics…" He sighed as he laid down on the ground, his back aching from being in the sitting position for so long. He rested his forearm over his eyes to block out the blaring white lights that illuminated his cell. "Come, lighten the mood then. Tell me a story."

Sigyn smiled, watching him lay down. She was glad he changed the subject, there were some questions that should stay unanswered… At least for the time being.

"I've told you many stories, I believe it's your turn now." Sigyn said, looking down at him.

"Alright then." He lifted his arm away from his eyes, smiling as he looked up at her. "What do you wish to hear about then, my lady?"

Sigyn pretended to think for a moment. She smiled, looking to the side, fixing her dress. "Tell me of your childhood…"

"I will tell you things other than that." He said in a definite tone, looking away.

Sigyn persisted. "Either that, or you show me your true form." She said.

Loki glared at her. The one time she brought up his relation to the frost giants of Jotunheim, he immediately stopped the conversation. He identified with being an Asgardian, and didn't wish to breathe life back into what he really is.

Sigyn simply raised an eyebrow back. She smiled when he let out a sigh of exhaustion. He looked up at the ceiling, recalling all he could about his childhood, as far back as he could remember. Sigyn simply watched him speak. She smiled, seeing that at first, he was reluctant, speaking in such a bored tone. Now there was more enthusiasm as he spoke, retelling tales of his adventures with his older brother.

"By the age he could pick up a weapon, he would always want to fight. By the age he could drink, he always drank. Imagine how terrible a combination that is." He said, laughing. He told her stories of their escapades, inside of the castle and out. Sigyn noticed how most of the stories involved his brother… Despite their recent rivalry, she could see that he still cared about his him, whether he admitted it or not. Frigga spoke to her about how Loki questions her about why Thor has not come to see him during his imprisonment. Though he asks it in a mocking sort of way, she was sure that there was some seriousness in his inquiry. Even if they were just to fight the entire visit, it was a visit none the less.

Whenever he brought up Thor, she'd ask more questions about him and their adventures together. The tales entertained her, but most of all, she wanted Loki to reflect on his relationship with his brother. On occasion, he told her stories about his mother as well. She asked questions that would allow him to elaborate more on their relationship aslo. She smiled when he told her that it was his mother that taught him magic, "My mother was my teacher as well." She said.

Loki looked up at her in curiosity. "I was not aware that you trained in magic..." He said, "What do you cast?"

"Protective spells, barriers and the like." She replied..

"Like this?" He asked, tapping against the walls that separated them.

"Similar, though I focus it mostly to shield specific areas." She said.

Loki nodded, "Do you do illusions?"

"No," she smiled, "healing… And some spells for combat."

She could tell that Loki wished to ask her more questions, but she managed to steer it back to him. He continued to speak about how his mother favored him over Thor.

"I doubt that, mothers do not have favorites." Sigyn said, leaning on the wall now, growing tired and holding back the urge to yawn. It was getting late, but she didn't wish to leave him.

Loki considered this, "I suppose." He looked over at her, "It was our mother's birthday, I was still but a boy. I spent all day roaming the gardens, picking her favorite flowers, arranging them beautifully." He said, mimicking the shape with his hands. "Then Thor comes in, the oaf complaining about how I stole the idea of giving mother flowers from him."

"Did you?" Sigyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes. But I figured that I would do a better job in the presentation." Loki looked up at her, looking proud, "which I did. Whereas Thor simply picked any old flower, root and stem. He was covered in dirt by the end of it, and dirt was still on the roots as well." He laughed and that brought a smile to Sigyn's face. "When we brought it up to her, she looked as if both presents were equal in her eyes."

Sigyn smiled, "I prefer Thor's."

Loki sat up and frowned at her, "Do you believe that's the appropriate thing to say to me?" He asked. She knows very well that he was always envious of Thor, but perhaps she was only saying this to tease him.

Sigyn explained, "He was willing to dirty himself up to get a present for Frigga. You were calculative and measured, even as a child." She couldn't hold back a yawn, and covered her mouth. Rubbing her eyes, she continued, "I enjoy seeing how your personalities haven't changed at all, even after all these years."

Loki smiled as she yawned, "Go. Get some rest." He instructed, "you'retired, it's evident by your terrible taste in presents." He said. Sigyn shook her head, opening her mouth to argue, but he stopped her, "Don't fight me on this, I'm tired as well, I will not let you keep me up." He was sure he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't insist he wanted to go to bed as well.

Sigyn nodded, getting up. He stood as well, bowing to her, "if there were no barrier between us, I would kiss your hand as a farewell.." He admitted, trying to throw in something charming.

But the Asgardian noblewoman was too tired to deal with his silver tongue, "if there were no barrier between us, I would ignore your kiss and head right to your bed." Loki raised an eyebrow at this, smiling deviously. Sigyn realized what she had insinuated, and rolled her eyes. "To sleep."

"Come now, Lady Sigyn. In your weakened, tired state, you've revealed your true desires." Loki teased, exploiting her little slip of the tongue as much as he could.

Sigyn sighed, turning to leave, knowing that if she were to engage him, she could be there for another few hours. "Goodnight."

He bowed, unable to hold back his wide smile as he watched her walk away, "Goodnight, Lady Sigyn."

AN:

Hello readers! I hope you all liked this chapter, it was pretty long, and all of it was Sigyn/Loki interaction! I think I was trying to compensate for my short chapter last week. :P

I encourage you all to search on google images: Thor-Loki: Little Asgardian Princes by Kibbitzer (I would have pasted a link, but it's not possible on here. :P)

This artist on devantart is amazing, and her image inspired Loki's story about Frigga and her present of flowers. She also has a collection of amazing drawings of Loki and Thor that I encourage you to browse through!

No cliff hangers this chapter, I wanted to leave you all feeling happy and satesfied... FOR NOW! (evil laughter)

Thank you for all the follows and reviews, and I wanted to thank all of you guys that come and read. I'm just happy my story brings so many readers in!


End file.
